


Yours is the Name I Cry in the Night

by Aiza_60



Series: Jaytemis Week 2020 [2]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jaytemis Week, Jaytemis Week 2020, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiza_60/pseuds/Aiza_60
Summary: Artemis has nightmares but luckily Jason's there to soothe them.
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd
Series: Jaytemis Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Yours is the Name I Cry in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by Celtic Wedding vows!

Through the smoggy sky of the city, the very beginning hints that signalled the sunrise appeared on the horizon. Jason knew from experience that the sun wouldn’t actually show its face for another three hours or so, which was nice of it– because he was bone-tired. It seemed late (or early?) to head home, so he did.

The safe-house he’d so ironically started calling home was located several blocks down from a small hideout he’d used when he was a kid on the streets. He shared his new (and frankly, quite nice) apartment with Artemis after Bizarro had gone to live with the Kents. Neither he nor Artemis particularly took to the idea of living alone with one’s own unwelcome thoughts. And honestly, he enjoyed her company. he hoped she did too.

Jason slid open the window easily and slipped inside. The air smelled like the incense that Artemis liked to burn. She said it reminded her of Bhana-Mighdall. Jason smiled. Frankincense was certainly a welcome change from the nauseating stench of the Narrows. 

He retired to his room to change out of his gear when he realized that one of his sweaters was missing. Not just any sweater, but his favorite one, one that neither he nor Artemis had any problem identifying when doing laundry. That was saying something, their similar wardrobes considered. 

Annoyed at being kept from his relaxation, Jason wandered back into the hall to ask Artemis if she’d seen it. It was cold, and Jason couldn’t imagine anything he wanted more at that moment than curling up in his hoodie and continuing his reading Herland. 

He remembered the time and decided to reconsider. Artemis was most likely asleep anyway. He didn’t want to waker her over something so minuscule as an article of clothing. Jason was about to trudge back to his room when he heard his name. More specifically, his name from Artemis’ room.

Jason knocked on the door. “Artemis?” he called. “You okay?”

There was a silence. Jason knocked again. Again, silence. “Artemis, you good?”

He was about to leave again when he heard Akila’s name. Artemis scarcely spoke of her anymore, not since– not unless– He cursed to himself. ‘She doesn’t deserve this.’ 

Jason cracked the door open slowly. “Arty? It’s me. It’s Jason.” 

The Amazon was sleeping, if fitfully. But her breath was too quick. The tears that trailed down her face confirmed Jason’s suspicions. Nightmares, to put it gently, sucked.

He crouched on the floor beside her. “Hey, Red, it’s okay, I’m here.” 

Artemis jolted, though she didn’t wake. Jason sat there. Touching only made things worse, depending on the circumstance. But he would be there, with her, for her. He sat for seemed to be an eternity, wincing at every cry, murmuring reassurance to unhearing ears. 

Suddenly, Artemis gasped, her eyes finally flying open. A panicked expression crossed her face before she realized where she was. 

“Arty, are you okay?” Jason whispered softly.

She wiped her face and took a deep breath. “I need to be,” she murmured.

“But are you?”

Her lip trembled as she tried to wipe away more tears. “I don’t know.”

Jason sighed. “Can I touch you?”

At her approval, he sat down on the bed next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Jason brushed her hair out of her face. “Do you want to talk?”

Artemis leaned against him. “No.” 

“Okay.” 

Jason hated that he couldn’t take her unhappiness away with a snap of his fingers. But that was life– sucky and hard. He hoped she’d feel better by morning. In the meantime, they sat nestled together, Jason rubbing circles on Artemis’ hand. 

The sun rose hours later, its golden rays filtering through the windows of Artemis’ bedroom. Jason peeled his eyes open to glare at them, as they had very conveniently decided to shine into his face. Artemis still lay against him although she seemed to be awake. 

“I’m sorry,” she finally said, breaking the comfortable silence. “About last night, I mean.” 

“For what?” Jason turned to her. “Something you don’t have to apologize for?”

“No, it’s just... I am Shi’m Tar, I am supposed to take care of others. Not the other way around. I should be able to take care of myself.” 

“Artemis,” Jason started, looking into her green, green eyes. “ You can. You’re the toughest person I know. But the good thing is, you don’t have to. Not when you’ve got your friends and family watching your back.”

Artemis went silent. “And who would be on that list?”

“I don’t know, Arty, you’re the only one who knows the answer to that. But I hope that one of those names rhyme with Rason Rodd.” 

A silver of a smile graced her face. “Jason!” she laughed, swatting his arm.

He chuckled. “Okay, okay, fine.” Jason sighed. “How does breakfast sound?”

Artemis hummed, pretending to be deep in thought. “Only if you make it and take the day off.” 

“You run a hard bargain, ma’am,” he teased. “But how could I say no?”

The Amazon gave him a devilish grin. “I’m afraid you can’t.


End file.
